


Full Circle

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action sequence!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But kind of, Christmas Eve, Cleganebowl?, December 24, F/M, Fluff, Gregor & Sandor - Friends, Gregor's gay, Holidays, Renaissance Faires, Sandor's a BAMF, dressing up, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Sandor makes up for his faux pas with the dogs' graduation celebration by planning an anniversary with style.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> Let me know if you are confused about anything in this story. :)
> 
> For Mad_K :D LOL. I hope you like this, my friend. :)

**A Month Ago**

“We’re going to the park…”

He nodded. “Yes.”

She raised an eyebrow. “On Christmas Eve…”

“Yes.”

“At night.”

“Yes!” He was excited. She had been wanting to go to one of these things for a while, and it was perfect for their anniversary.

 _“On the coldest day of the year?!”_ she exclaimed. “Are you insane? There’s already a prediction of a foot of snowfall! And that’s on top of what’s already going to be out there!”

Alright, maybe he was insane, but he was also stubborn and he had their anniversary planned, to make up for the way he had taken over the dogs’ graduation celebration.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest with her cheek. “Why do you want to go out anyway? I thought we could stay home, have a nice, cozy little dinner for two--”

Stranger barked in protest.

“Pardon, for _four,”_ she said, grinning at their dogs. “It’ll be the anniversary of the first day we met face to face.”

“It will be, which is why I think we should go to the Christmas Eve Faire! It’s got all the things you love, you can dress up like a lady of old Westeros…” She bit her lip at that, and Sandor knew he nearly had her reeled in. “You can dress me up as a lord or a knight…”

“We both know you would be no _ser,”_ she said with a grin. “Can Stranger and Lady come, too?”

“‘Course! You can dress them up as well.” Stranger whined, while Lady’s tail thumped happily. “Bugger off, you can dress up or you can stay home,” he told his dog. Stranger lay down next to Lady, pouting slightly as he accepted his fate.

**********

**Today, December 24  
**

“Oh, wow, look at this place!” Sansa exclaimed. She looked every bit the noble lady in her vintage style grey and white dress. She had dressed Sandor in a lord’s outfit, though his was black and yellow. Their dogs were dressed in outfits matching their owners. Stranger was sullen and refused to look at anyone except Lady.

The fair was a Christmas special, and the park they often visited was filled with people, vendors and activities. Staff was on hand to make sure the snow didn’t get too out of control and was shoveled on a bi-hourly basis. Many were dressed as Sansa and he were, while others wore their modern clothing. He grinned as he watched her eyes sparkle from it all.

They walked among the different booths, greeting people they knew. Margaery and Bronn were there. Jaime and Brienne as well. Arya had brought Killy and Gendry. Even her parents showed up, dressed in outfits similar to Sansa’s. She won a snarling dog plush from an archery game, and he won a red bird toy from a strength game. They ate at the King’s Trencher, a food booth that specialized in feasts fit for a king, then watched a jousting tournament.

“Gather round, gather round!” a man called out as the actors finished their tournament. “Now is time for the open competition! Any and all who wish to participate can try their hands at jousting! The winner gets a small purse of chocolate coins from Hot Pie’s Confectionaries!”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Sandor, I want to try!”

He raised his good eyebrow at her. “In that dress? Did you bring pants to wear underneath it?”

“Oh, shoot, no, I didn’t…” She looked mournfully at the field. “Would you…”

He chuckled. “You want me to win those chocolate coins for you?”

“Pleeeeeeeeease? Have you had chocolate from Hot Pie’s? It’s amazing! The best! Like sex, if sex with you was chocolate.”

He barked a laugh. “Fine, fine. I’ll try my hand at it.”

**********

Sansa held onto both Lady’s and Stranger’s leashes tightly, swept away in amazement as Sandor got through the first two rounds of the jousting tournament. Her parents sat with her, chatting about how nimble and quick Sandor was. She was pleasantly surprised to see Gregor had entered as well, and was pitted against his boyfriend, Hugh in the very first match. _His physical therapy must be going well._ She laughed as Gregor apologized profusely for beating his lover, and kissing him so thoroughly, she had to cover Lady’s eyes. Hugh joined her after that, laughing that Gregor owed him more than kisses to make up for beating him. Sandor beat Renly to advance and Jaime beat Selmy Barristan, a friend of her father’s. Loras, Margaery’s brother, beat someone named Lothar. There were several short rounds, and the quarter finals came down to Gregor, Sandor, Jaime, and Loras. Brienne had competed, but lost on a technicality when her lance knocked off her opponent’s helmet. The man, Aron Santa-something, had lost to Jaime, in the next round.

“Wow, who'd have expected any of those to have it in them?” Arya asked, squeezing in between Sansa and Hugh. They were seated in the fourth row, and there was plenty of space, but Arya was Arya, and liked to be in the thick of things. Hugh protested until Arya presented little Killian to him, and the man melted like butter as he cooed at the baby.

“They had a short tutorial course before they started, but I suppose it's a natural talent for them.” Sansa watched as the competitors were given a short break. “Save my seat, I'm going to go give Sandor a kiss for luck.”

Arya waved her off and she ran over as quickly as she could, the two dogs in tow.

“Sansa? What are you--”

She interrupted him with a kiss. “Whether you win or not, I just want to say, I love you so much. You are magnificent to watch, and you will _definitely_ be getting some lovin’ once we get back to your place.”

“Might be a bit tired after a tournament,” he said with deep regret.

She laughed. “You won't have to do anything, I promise.”

“In that case, give me a song. I might have to kill my brother to win.”

A plastic cup hit Sandor in the back of the head. “I heard that,” Gregor yelled.

Sansa giggled and kissed him. “You'll get your song, but only after the tournament. Say bye to daddy, babies,” she said to the dogs, leading them away.

She got back to her seat to find her entire family was there, some of them arguing about who got to hold baby Killian, and Hugh looking very put out. Little Lyan was trying to console him, since he wasn't allowed to hold the baby at all and understood Hugh’s pain, which did brighten him up. Robb and Merry were snuggling together, and Sansa suspected Merry might have a family announcement for them soon. Jon and Ygritte were near the back, making out as if they were the only two on earth. Rickon had his arm around his girlfriend Shireen Baratheon, while Bran spoke with his best friend, Jojen Reed. Arya and Gendry were arguing with each other over how much time Killy should be out at the event.

Renly was sitting with Margaery, who was hanging off of Bronn, speaking a bit louder than normal and holding a pint of ale. Brienne was trying to get her to quiet down, but having no luck, which amused Bronn and Renly to no end. Sandor's mother and sister were there as well, sitting in the front row with her parents, closest to the field, and since Gendry had taken her seat, she happily accepted their offer to join them. It was a much better seat, and still high enough that she didn't feel like she was missing anything.

“This is sooooo cool,” Ellaria said, hooking her arm with Sansa’s for warmth. “Who knew my baby brother would be so good at this?”

Sansa giggled. “My sister said the same thing! Seeing him like this, I could easily picture him in a real tournament in the age of lore, maybe with a spectacular helm that was custom made for him.”

“Oh, yes,” his mother said from the other side of Ellaria. “Maybe a snake?”

“Mother! Be reasonable. It would be a dog shape. His grandfather used to breed dogs, you know,” Ellaria said. “And he loves the animals in general.” Stranger and Lady looked up at her with soulful eyes.

The next match started, Jaime versus Sandor. “Your friend Jaime has a pretty good form, don't you think?” her father asked. He was seated on the other side of her.

“Mmhmmm. Sandor will win though,” Sansa murmured, watching them tilt at each other. The lances were not dangerous, at least not as dangerous as in a real joust. They had blunted ends that were then covered with a bit of cushioning. Jaime was knocked off his “horse”, a fake one that was lower to the ground and slower than a real one, but got up and bowed to the crowd. “See?”

“You're biased towards him,” Ned said.

Sansa giggled. “A bit, but he is quite talented at this, don't you think?”

Her father sighed. “If I was only thirty years younger, I would wipe the floor with all these young bucks. Hells, I probably still could. I keep in shape. Doctor Luwin says I have the physical youth of a t--”

“Wait...if you were thirty years younger? Dad, you're only forty-five! Jaime's forty. You totally could have joined in!”

Ned looked thoughtful, then said, “If only I was forty years younger!”

Sansa rolled her eyes as Catelyn giggled and told Ned to shush. The next match was about to start, Gregor versus Loras. They “charged” at each other, but before making contact, Loras’s wooden horse fell over, taking Loras down with him.

“Save me, Sandor,” Loras called out. “I am at the mercy of the Mountain That Rides!”

Sandor rolled his eyes, and both he and Gregor helped Loras up. “You're an idiot,” Sandor told him.

Loras grinned. “Looks like I'm out. The gods do not favor me today.” He walked over to the bleachers to sit with Renly.

“So it's you and me then?” Gregor asked. “But the horse is broken, even its head came off!”

An attendant for the game ran up to them, a man dressed in motley and who had introduced himself earlier as “Moonboy”. “Beg your pardons, my lords. The noble steed of Ser Loras, the Knight of Flowers--”

“Woo! He said the name I wrote in!” Loras cheered from the audience.

“Erm, the noble steed cannot be easily replaced, but if you will consent to a sword fight, we can end the tournament with the winner between you two. First to get a ‘death strike’ wins, and I will serve as the referee on hand.” The two brothers agreed and were given foam swords. “Begin!”

Sandor stayed on the defensive for the most part, Sansa noticed, while Gregor was the more aggressive one. Then Sandor dove under a wild swing by Gregor, narrowly missing being “decapitated” and was able to “stab” Gregor up through the bottom of his chin.

“Well played, little brother, well played,” Gregor said with a chuckle. “Looks like I have to buy the chocolate myself for Hugh.”

“Woohoo!” Sansa heard from behind her. She giggled. _I guess Hugh had the same thoughts I did!_

“Our champion emerges!” Moonboy announced, holding up Sandor's arm. The crowd cheered, Sansa being the loudest of them all. “The Hound of Clegane’s Keep.” She laughed, liking how the name suited him. “Name your queen of love and beauty, my lord,” the motley clad man said, handing Sandor a crown of flowers.

He grinned and headed to Sansa. Her heart was pounding wildly, even though they had been dating for a year now, and he _should_ have lost the ability to make her nervous. She hoped he never lost it.

“Sansa of House Stark,” he said, and she rose to greet him. The bleachers had her standing slightly above him. She saw the flower crown in his hand, but he handed her a small box first. “Go on, open it,” he said, when she gave him a confused look. It wasn't your typical jewelry box, opening out instead of up, but she gasped when she saw what it contained. A silver ring, with a lone canary diamond embedded into a delicate clasp.

“Sandor?” she whispered. “Wha--”

He looked so nervous, like the first time she stood in front of him and took the phone out of his hand. She had been so nervous that day too, but she had taken a leap of faith, telling herself she was insane to make a move on a man who couldn't even bring himself to have a cup of coffee with her, but she had been rewarded for it so far.  _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ He stumbled on his words, “I...um… That is to say… Fuck, I'm making a muck of this...”

“Alright! Time for Plan B! On three!” she heard her sister say, “One! Two! Three!”

All of their family and friends yelled in unison, “Sansa! Will you marry Sandor!?”

Her mouth fell open, but soon she was grinning. “Sandor? For real? You're proposing?” He nodded, turning an adorable shade of red. She jumped over the railing of the bleachers and into his arms. “Silly man. Of course I'll marry you.”

The entire crowd cheered.

"Did you plan all of this?" she asked. "The tournament and..."

He shook his head. "No. Only meant for our family and friends to be around. The tournament was spur of the moment. But you get chocolates as a bonus, so I think it worked out well."

She laughed and kissed him. "Yes, Sandor, it worked out extremely well," she said with a smile, not referring to the chocolates at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, this series is done. I may add other stories in the future, but as of right now, I consider it complete. :) Hope you had fun and liked it!


End file.
